A Move in the Right Direction
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: Kendall and Jo aren't dating...yet? How I think they should've started dating, actually not really. This is just a different way! Yay! Jo x Kendall!


**Hey guys! Happy 2012! I wrote this in spanish class and thought it was okay, but you can be the judge of that! Hope you like it! Plus, I'm in the process of writing a new 2-shot for jo and kendall! So keep them eyes peeled!**

_BTR_

**Enjoy!**

_BTR_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Jo Taylor walked through the almost vacant lobby with a purpose; she needed answers. She'd, somehow, developed a crush on Kendall Knight, and was going to found out if he reciprocated her feelings or not. It sounded forward, but she _had_ to know. They'd spent months flirting, but he never made a move in the right direction. So today, she took matters into her hands, no matter the consequences.

"KENDALL!" she called to him over by the elevators. "I need to talk to you! It's important!" His headed snapped up from the conversation with Logan and Carlos, smiled, and walked over.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I'm uh taking a survey for _New Town High_ and they want us to ask people questions about the show and actors and actresses for a magazine." I lied.

"Oh, okay. So did you want me to help you find people?" he said starting to look around the lobby.

"No!" I chuckled at his dim-witted brain. "I wanted to _ask_ you questions!"

"Oh, my bad..." he said sheepishly. "Go ahead."

"Okay..." I sat down across from him, still laughing mentally. "First question. Are we friends?"

"Yeah. The best."

" 'kay, next question. What was your first impression of me?"

"Well, I actually saw you walk in with a dazzling hockey uniform on..." he laughed. "But when I got to know you better, I came to two conclusions: you are very stubborn and hockey is your favorite sport!" He smirked.

"Nice try. I'm serious though." She playfully kicked his foot.

"Okay okay. I thought and still think you're stubborn. And...I guess you're pretty." He smirked again. What was up with this boy and his smirks? Is that all he can do?

"Well, gee thanks. I feel great now that I know I'm questionably pretty. Way to boost my self-confidence, Kendall. I know I can always come to you with my issues and count on you to make me feel better." I stated sarcastically.

"Jo...you flatter me." he joked.

This was just part of the playful banter we exchanged, but in my eyes it was classified as 'flirting 101'. I just wish he would make a move because we're never going to get past the 'just friends phase' if he doesn't take action. The other side to this is, what if he didn't see me as more than a great friend? Maybe he didn't have romantic feelings towards me. Was my goal unrealistic? FOCUS! Okay, these questions need to raise the bar just a little.

"Alrighty then, next question. What do we have in common?" Aw man! I chickened out!

He thought for a minute before answering. "Dancing, busting Bitters, stylish fashion choices," I rolled my eyes, "and of course HOCKEY!"

"Yes, yes, yes, and still NO! We just finished talking about your obsession of hooking me up with hockey, as you put it." she laughed.

"There will come a day when you'll wake up and realize what you've been missing, and I'll be there. I'll be there."

"Anyways, next question." Do IT! DO IT NOW! DO IT BEFORE YOU CHICKEN OUT! She took a deep breath and asked, "Wouldyoueveraskmeout?"

"What?"

"Would you ever ask me out?" she repeated.

Their synchronized heartbeats were the only audible noise within the lobby. The atmosphere suddenly thickened and they avoided eye contact period. Kendall was blushing and twiddling his fingers, trying to find words to form a sentence that would make sense. Jo wasn't any better. Her palms were sweating like there was no tomorrow. She kept blinking and changing her position countless times, you'd think she had to tinkle. Finally mustering up enough courage, Kendall coughed, cleared his throat, and muttered in a small voice, "Um, yeah, I uh guess I um would." Way to go Kendall!

Jo smiled the tiniest bit at his answer, satisfied. She placed an errand strand of hair behind her ear as she asked her next question. "So, uh where would you um take me?" He had to strain just to hear her words.

"Hold on a sec. Let me see those questions!" He stood abruptly. Kendall's instincts told him something was off. Why would there be a follow up question of the date? And why was it so early on in the interview? Did she even ask anyone else?

"I-I-I can't let you see them. Confident information."

As he reached over, she shouldered him. Obviously taken aback by her sudden movements, Kendall stood still, with a dumb look on his face. She quickly folded her 'interview sheet' and stood out of his reach. As he lunged at her, she took off towards the closing elevators. Defiantly beating the elevator doors, Kendall sighed heavily and ran for the stairs. He listened for the elevator beep at each floor and walked out of the stairwell at the 4th floor. He waited for Jo to tire herself out, before revealing himself. As she slid down the wall in exhaustion, he walked in front of her. He smirked as he brought her to her feet, and snatched the sheet out of her hands.

"So what was the point of the fake interview?" he asked after scanning the sheet for any sign of ink relating to an interview.

"Answers?"

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked suddenly outraged. How could she just walk up to him and ask ridiculous questions and expect him to just hand over the answers? This wouldn't make sense to any _normal_ person, but to Kendall it was crystal clear.

"I just needed a straight answer for once!" she screamed back.

"I _always_ give a straight answer," he paused and added, "most of the time."

"See there you go!" she said exasperated. "Every time I see you and ask you a serious question, you always murmur something about milk and excuse yourself to go play hockey!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"Well, ex_cu_se me! I didn't know hockey suddenly became illegal."

"I don't have anything to say to that!" she tried to come up with a comeback, but this is all she could come up with.

"well, then I guess we're done here!" he yelled in her face.

"I-guess-we-are!" she shouted back.

"FINE!" they both yelled simultaneously and turned their respective ways.

A few seconds later, they walked back to face each other.

"Do you want to see a movie tomorrow night?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I'd like that."

As Jo left, Kendall danced his little dance, jig, boogie, or whatever you or him call it around the hall. An angry Bitters came storming down the hall, scolding him for dancing in the hall, trying to convince it went against their signed lease. He didn't care. He'd accomplished mission impossible. He finally made a move in the right direction.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reveiw!**


End file.
